Fallback
by 22.justice
Summary: When one argument changes the lives of four best friends.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:WHen one argument changes the lives of four best friends.

* * *

"_You would want to go solo. You've always wanted the fame to yourself."Kendall accused James of. Logan and Carlos were in the middle of it. _

"_We wouldn't be here if it weren't for James going to that audition."Carlos said. _

"_He went but who was the one who was asked to go to LA. Me. It wasn't my dream. My dream was to be able to be a professional Hockey player But I came only if you guys could. I'm not a selfish person here."Kendall yelled. _

"_Your not so innocent here Kendall."Logan butted in. This wasn't good. _

"_Remember Hawk offered James a chance to go solo but he came back to us. I know about the solo deal you got from Hawk recently."_

"_Doesn't mean I want to take it. Me going solo isn't what I would want to do."_

"_Seems like a bunch of lies out your mouth. You've been in contact with someone talking about a record deal. Solo may I remind you."_

"_So all three of you want to accuse me of this. I thought we were friends . Because friends would believe each other. Not betray someone."Kendall walked out of the living room and into his room he shared with Logan. He started packing most of his clothes and had a bag with some clothes packed already._

"_Don't think you can just waltz right out of here."_

"_Why not? Because last I remembered it was three people betraying me. Not something I want to deal with."_

"_Leave then. We don't need you."He knew he went too far. _

"_Good I am. Don't expect to see me or hear from me."And Kendall left 2J._

* * *

Logan was officially a Doctor now. After what happened five years ago, the remaining members had decided the band was no more and to move on with their dreams they had. And Logan did. He had spent four years in medical school and now was in residency training at the local hospital in LA.

Carlos never knew what his dream was. Of course he loved being with his friends in the band but that was over with. Carlos had decided to be a stunt actor. Of course he had to do the minimum of requirements and had to know stay fit. WHich had meant he had to lay off of the corny dogs for a while.

James had became a model for colognes,even his favorite Cuda. He model for clothes. He had even did another elbow photoshoot. He would go solo but he remembered that conversation. He respected everyone's wishes and decided to.

Gustavo and Kelly had went separate ways. Gustavo was now an owner of a music store. Of course he was still upset after everything that has resulted. Kelly had decided to try to be a manager for future artists in Hollywood but of course she would have to go back to school and learn all of the business.

Griffin was upset because his sales would go down which meant no big money. He still had RCM Global dot net sanyoid but his money was from Big time rush.

Mama knight and Katie were doing fine. They take the whole Kendall thing good but they moved on. Katie had became a manager. Mama Knight had kept her job at the local restaurant and was a waitress.

But what made everyone angry/upset was Kendall kept his promise of never seeing them or talking to them. But maybe someday that will change.

* * *

Jo had kept this secret to herself because if she told anyone, he would be mad at her. Everyone would beg him to workout whatever had happened between them or it could escalate. She respected his wishes for the last five years. Her boyfriend Kendall Knight has been living with her ever since the argument. They had been looking to get their own place since they had a baby on the way. Which nobody knew about just yet.

How has nobody seen Kendall go in and out of Jo's apartment? Everybody wondered that. Well every time they went somewhere together or by himself he had disguised himself. He almost ran into his 'friends' a few times but he got passed them and made sure nobody saw him go into Jo's place. He had tried for the LA Kings Hockey team and now he was able to lead them to championships every year now. But would that last long enough?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Mom. It's me Kendall. I been staying with a friend. You don't know them but trust me you can trust them. I'm sorry it's come to this but I won't be returning to the apartment. The guys should tell I'm telling the truth but I just can't take it any longer. They can do whatever with the band now but I'll most likely be starting a new career. I will probably be playing Hockey. I'll send you and Katie tickets when I do. Make sure for me that Katie gets good grades in school and doesn't pull so many pranks. Promise me you'll stay strong for Katie and everyone. Promise you'll sleep and eat. I promise you I'll only be there for the holidays most likely if the guys aren't there. Just promise you won't tell the guys about this. Let me know if you need anything Mom. Love you._

_-Kendall_

Jennifer Knight reads that email everyday ever since she got it five years ago. And Kendall had kept all of his promises to her and Katie. And she kept her promises to him. But only one time he didn't show up because the guy's parents told them no airports will be open in Minnesota due to the snow so Kendall had sent Mama Knight and Katie all of their presents. Katie had got a new computer, new shoes, clothes, and had even got some money from Kendall. As for his mother, his mother had got clothes, shoes, designer perfumes, and even got her a new cell phone. She had told him her phone hang up during calls so being Kendall, he put them first. Of course Kendall had spent time Katie for her birthday but couldn't one time again so of course she had gifts sent to her. The boys were curious as Usual who would be sending all of this to the Knight women but knew somehow it was from Kendall even if Mama knight didn't tell them.

* * *

Gustavo looked at his laptop and saw an email.

_From: KendallKnight1_

_To: Gustavo_Rouque_

_Hey Gustavo so I'm pretty sure you heard what happened between me and the guys. Or their side at least. I just wanted to say sorry for all of this. Thank you for such an amazing opportunity to come to Los Angeles. I'll still be here in LA but I don't know where I'll be. I'll most likely turn into a hockey player. I don't know but I hope to see again in the future. Don't worry I won't get into much trouble. Thanks Gustavo._

_-Kendall aka Dog_

Gustavo remembers the day he read that email. Gustavo was given the notice to start clearing his things from Griffin even though Griffin didn't have much a job. He was looking through old songs Kendall had wrote when he saw that email. It brought so many emotions that he didn't want Kelly seeing him cry. Gustavo had listened to some of Kendall's solo he did in private. He finished packing looked at the studio one last time. Who knew what the future would hold?

* * *

_Kelly, I'm sure your near Gustavo or the studio reading this. I'm fine. I'm going to be a pro Hockey player most likely now. I won't be back in 2J but I'll be in LA. I'm making sure I'm safe. I just want to say thanks for everything. For standing up for all of us, me. For helping with the guys and having Gustavo agreeing for me and the guys coming out here. I'm sorry I have to say goodbye like this but I hope to see you again in the next few years._

_-Love Kendall_

Kelly cried after reading that email. She loved Kendall like she his aunt. She saw his name in the news about him playing for the LA kings. She was just happy he was fine but wished the argument between the guys never happened. That it was all fake and it was just a dream. But we all have to face reality. She remembered the last time she had saw Kendall. Everyone was so happy and the next day they were mad at each other making everyone say one thing the regretted. But Kelly only heard the boys side of the story. She knows someday everything would be fine but today would not be that day.

* * *

_To:Griffin_Aruthur_

_From:KendallKnight1_

_Griffin, well if you weren't looking for a boy band, I wouldn't have been in LA. Thanks for having Gustavo choosing me and the guys. But I'm moving on. I'm starting a new career. A hockey one to be exact. But thanks for everything really. I'm sure you agreed with whatever the guys told you but yeah. See you soon._

_-Kendall Knight_

Of course Griffin as upset. His boy band was no longer together. But he was more upset of the email he received. Kendall was a good kid. He had a heart even if he did talk back him and Gustavo. He was mad because he knew the boys didn't hear Kendall out clearly about the solo deal. But he was happy the belief kid was doing something he had loved. Not something his friends want him to do. He'll miss Kendall.

* * *

_Baby sister, I'm sorry I'm not there. I miss you so much you don't even know how much. I'll be LA still just don't know where I'll be staying. Don't worry I'll stay in touch with you but Katie. I can't be in that apartment. If the guys can't hear me out or accuse me of such well I won't be there for a while. I'm sure mom told you about the email I had sent her. Make sure you do good in school and let me know if you ever need anything._

_-Love your big brother._

Katie cried while reading that email. She's upset at the guys for driving her brother out of her life when she needed him the most. But she didn't show it. She got to see her brother on holidays when the guys weren't around and sometimes he even came to pick her up from school just to hang out with her. She got gifts from her brother and always stood by her side even if hd wasn't there physically. She just wished everything would be the same.

I love you big brother Katie said as she looked at the stars.

* * *

Next chapter is how the guys feel after everything and who knows what else.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course the boys were upset. They didn't mean anything in that moment. They were all mad Kendall got offered a solo deal. They all knew James had wanted to go solo and James just had to make it a big deal which turned into the worst day of their lives.

_"What would you guys do if I was solo and you you guys weren't here?"James asked._

_"Are you being serious right now?"Logan said. Carlos looked at him. Kendall had walked in the room._

_"I want to know. Would you go do your dream or would try to find me so we can come together? Cause it don't matter to me."James said._

_"Can we please just go to the pool instead of talking about this?"Carlos asked beofre the boys went down to the pool. Of course James had to keep thinking about it and bring it up every five 5 minutes which kept getting them annoyed. But of course being James, Kendall was ready to burst. He couldn't hold back._

_"You would want to go solo. You've always wanted the fame for yourself."Kendall accused James of. Logan and Carlos were in the middle of it._

_"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for James going to that audition."Carlos said._

_"He went but who was the one who was asked to go to LA. Me. It wasn't my dream. My dream was to be able to be a professional Hockey I came only if you guys could. I'm not a selfish person here,"Kendall yelled._

_"Your not so innocent here Kendall."Logan butted in. This wasn't good._

_"Remember Hawk offered James a chance to go solo but he came back to us. I know about solo deal you got from Hawk recently."_

_"Doesn't mean I want to take it. Me going solo isn't what I would want to do."_

_"Seems like a bunch of lies out of your mouth. You've been in contact with someone talking about a record deal. Solo may I remind you."_

_"So all three of you want to accuse me of of this. I thought we were friends. Because friends would believe each other. Not betray someone."Kendall walked out of the living room and into his room he shared with Logan. He started packing most of his clothes and had a bag with some of his clothes packed already._

_"Don't think you can just waltz right out of here."_

_"Why not? Because last I remembered it was three people betraying me. Not something I want to deal with."_

_"Leave then. We don't need you." He knew he went too far._

_"Good I am. Don't expect to see me or hear from me." And Kendall left 2J._

_"It was just a question."Carlos whispered. One of his best freinds had left and it was because a stupid question. BTR was no more._

They had all blamed themselves for it. Maybe if Carlos had stepped in, Kendall would've been there with them. Maybe if Logan had never brought up the solo deal Kendall was offered, they wouldn't have got in an argument. Maybe if Logan never accused Kendall of taking it, he would've have left. Maybe if James didn't ask the question in the first place, none of it would have happened. They all wished it never happened and wished they were all back performing together. If only if the boys had been able to catch Kendall before he was out of their sight, they would have apologized.

Only if they heard Kendall down the hall.

_"I would never take a solo deal. Everyone should know that." Before he disappeared somewhere._

Everyone was upset when Mama knight and Katie came home. It was something they wished they never did.

_"Guys where's Kendall?"They couldn't lie. They had to tell her sooner or later._

_"He's not here."Logan said._

_"Where is he?"Mama Knight asked as looked at the boys._

_"We all got into an argument. James asked something about him going solo and what we would do and kept asking when Kendall burst. Him and James were at it. Then me and him were arguing. I accused him of taking a solo deal and he said he can't be around us if he betrayed him and I told him we didn't need him and he left."And Mama Knight was crying. Katie was comforting her mother while trying to hold in her tears. Next thing they knew was Gustavo and Kelly were there. They didn't take the news well. Gustavo was upset about everything and Kelly. She was crying. None of it should have h_appened.

Kendall was upset about everything too. But the guys knew his breaking point. And they had to push it so far it landed himself in this. He regretted what he said but the guys started it. If he was going to go back, the guys had to find him an apologized. But he knew he couldn't leave LA. It was his home and his friends and family were here. So he knew she would keep his secret.

_"Kendall what are you doing here."_

_"I need a place to stay. Me and the guys got into an argument and now."_

_"You know they'll come looking for you."_

_"Which is why you'll be willing to let me stay here and say I'm not here."_

_"How are you going to get by the entire Palmwoods?"_

_"Disguise. Camille gave me this to help her few weeks ago."_

_"What about your career"_

_"Big time rush goes on a hiatus most likely and I start a hockey one. The guys won't know anything except I'm in LA and a hockey player"_

_"Fine. Get in here quick. I can hear them."And Kendall went in._

_There was a knock on 3I._

_"Have you seen Kendall? The boys want to know."_

_"Sorry Camille. I barely got back from filming."_

_"Ok thanks."And Camille left._

_"If they want to apologize, they'll find me themselves."_And it was like that for five years.


	4. Chapter 4

Kendall was helping Jo set up the party room they had at the hockey rink. Jackson Knight was turning 4 years old and been wanting his birthday party at the hockey rink. Specially he wanted to go ice skating so they rented out the rink for the day and invited everyone they knew expect the guys since what happened five years ago. But Kendall didn't care about that anymore. All he cared about was his family and hockey.

"Kendall, I forgot to tell you. Lucy called and can't pick up the cake. So I was wondering if you could."

"Sure. Same bakery?"Jo nodded and Kendal finished blowing up the balloon and left to the bakery. Of course in the bakery they just had to be playing his music. Not big time rush but his music he made, They were playing 'One Track Mind'.

How come every time I come here, you guys always have a song of mine playing?"He asked Tanya, the owners daughter.

"Hey, mom shuffles a playlist I put together. Not my fault you always seem to come in here every time a song is playing. Anyways, did you have an order Kendall?"asked before they both started laughing.

"Yeah Jo should've called in and ordered a cake for our son."

* * *

Logan,James, and Carlos are had a day off on the same day for once. And that meant treating themselves. Of course with Carlos being a stunt double and can't tend to his normal corn dog habit. Or Logan being a doctor and watching everyone's health. And James was a model which he had to look a certain way. But today, they decided to break those promises or deal and go to the ice cream/bakery shop In Hollywood.

When they got there, the cashier knew they're orders and got them very quickly. Of course every time they came in, there was always some sort of playlist going on and they felt like they knew who was singing the song but never heard of it.

'It's the notes that I keep

I give up tryin' to see

What you're sayin' to me

And you think id'd be nice

If I took your advice

I don't want that, I don't want that'

They knew the voice, they just didn't who. They got back to their own business when they saw some guy come in.

"How come every time I come here, you guys always have a song of mine playing?"He asked Tanya, the owners daughter.

"Hey, mom shuffles a playlist I put together. Not my fault you always seem to come in here every time a song is playing. Anyways, did you have an order Kendall?"asked before they both started laughing.

"Yeah Jo should've called in and ordered a cake for our son."

"Kendall?"The guys said and that's when Kendall;; turned around to face them.

"Hey guys no time long see."He said as he came up to the table the guys were sitting at.

"Kendall, we're so sorry about five years ago. We didn't mean anything we said."The guys said at once.

"Guys it's fine. I'm to blame also. But none of that matters."Kendall told them before Tanya called his order.

"Bye Tanya. I'll catch up with you guys later."He got into his Black SVU and drove off into the Hollywood streets.

* * *

At Jackson's party, all Kendall could think of running into the guys. He could've said a lot more. Why didn't he invite them to the party? Why didn't he explain why he was for blame? That's when Jo snapped him out of it.

"Hey you okay?"Jo asked as they stepped onto the ice watching Jackson skate with his Aunt mom was in the party room getting the food ready and everybody else was on the ice.

"I ran into the guys at the bakery."Kendall said as he was holding Jo's hand as they skated through the rink.

"What happened?"

"I was talking to Tanya about how she's always playing my music when I go in there when they call my name. They said their sorry and I told them it was also my fault and it didn't matter. We didn't get much time to talk as I got the cake and left."

"Well I'm just glad you guys made up. But I want you guys to talk again and I want Jackson to meet the guys."

"Yes mom."Jo playfully his Kendall on his head and headed to the party room for pizza. And luckily, Lucy showed up in time for the pizza.

"Sorry I'm late guys."Lucy said as the hugged the couple and Jackson.

"Actually your fine."Kendall said as Jo agreed.

"Alright who wants a slice of pizza?"Jennifer Knight as everyone started getting a slice and leaving some Jackson.

"Do we wanna know what happened earlier today?"Camille Said as she came up with Lucy behind her.

"I made up with the guys."Kendall said.

"Really what happened?"Camille raised her eyebrows.

"Bumped into each other at the bakery and they apologized but we didn't finish talking cause i had to get the cake."Kendall told the girls.

"Well I hope we're just a big happy family again."Camille joked. Lucy agreed.

"Well I told him Jackson better meet the guys."Jo chuckled with the girls.

"What's with you girls threatening me?"Kendall joked with them and went to sing happy birthday.

"Alright everyone gather around."Jo said as they got Jackson in front of the cake to sing.

'Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday to You

Happy Birthday Dear Jackson

Happy Birthday to You.'

They opened everybody's gift which there were too many to count and which resulted in needing help with loading them in the SVU.

"Jackson, you want to go on ice before we leave?"Kendall asked as he took his son's hand and his girlfriend's hand and went onto the skate.

"Did you enjoy your day?"Kendall asked.

"Daddy, I got lots of gifts and all of my family was there. And lots of cake. Oh daddy, mommy, guess what the best thing was?"Jackson said.

"What?"Jo an Kendall said to Jackson as they skated around the rink.

"I got to skate with the best people over. "Jackson said making the family of three smiled together.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Katie and Jennifer decided to take Jackson for the night to give Jo and Kendall a day off. Well really, Jennifer said since Katie doesn't have school for the next week, they'll watch him which Katie was okay it.

"So, we don't have Jackson for the next few days, what do you want to do?"Jo asked Kendall as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Well I wanna teach you some hockey even if you don't want to. But I been thinking?"Kendall stated.

"I want to meet up with the guys and rekindle our friendship."Kendall added but Jo looked at hm.

"Jackson will meet them soon I just don't know when but I have to do this."

"Okay."

"That's it? That's all you have to say after that."

"Well, yeah. I'll contact Lucy and Camille and get Carlos in the loop to meet up soon. I mean we do have a week since I'm not filming."

"I love you Jo Taylor."

"I love you Kendall Knight."And shared a kiss before they were off to bed.

* * *

Camille was studying her lines for an upcoming audition when she heard her phone go off.

**From:Jo Taylor **

To Lucy stone and Camille Roberts:**Hey guys. Me and Kendall are wondering if you and the guys are free this week to talk. Well this was Kendall idea. **

Camille shook her boyfriend from his slumber to ask him.

"Camille you know I have an early shift. Why would you wake me?"Logan said, angry Camille woke him.

"Well,I heard you and the guys ran into Kendall and seemed okay. So Jo texted me saying if we were free this week?"

"Well I guess since I have the day off after tomorrow we can meet up then."Camille nodded and Logan rolled over and fell back asleep. Camille chuckled quietly on how her boyfriend got mad for waking him up.

**To Jo Taylor**

**From Camille Roberts**

**Logan said the day after tomorrow if that works with you guys. I'll talk to you guys then. Xoxo.**

—**-**

Lucy was barely getting home since she had to do a few things afterwards for James when she heard something in her bag go off. She looked for her phone and saw a group message.

From jo Taylor

**To:Lucy Stone & Camille roberts:Hey guys. Me and Kendall are wondering if you and the guys are free this week to talk. Well this was Kendall idea. **

Lucy put the Cuda supplies down and went to look for her boyfriend and saw he was playing video games.

"Alright, you guys take one side and we'lol take the other." James said as he spoke into the microphone before Lucy paused it.

"Lucy, what's up I'm in the middle on something."James said.

"Jo texted and said if we're free this week because Kendall wants to talk and meet up. Camille said the day after tomorrow, is that fine." James agreed and soon texted back.

Carlos on the other hand and agreed since he had no stunt jobs this week. Now they wait for the day to come.

* * *

Kendall and Jo headed to the hockey rink before they were to meet up with everyone else.

"Kendall why do we have to do this? Why can't we just wait for everybody at the pizza spot." Jo said not wanting to play hockey.

"We have time to kill so we're doing this." Kendall said.

He taught Jo the layout of the rink and each position there was.

"Do you feel comfortable playing a quick one on one game?"

"Sure since I have a feeling we'll be here more often." They were almost done with their game when Lucy and Camille and Carlos texted they'd would be there in 15 minutes.

"You wanna start heading over to the pizza spot." Kendall nodded and nodded the gear back up on his car since it's his personal equipment.

On the drive there, Kendall couldn't stop thinking of the possibilities of what could happen when he saw the guys. When they pulled in the parking lot, Kendall had to calm his nerves after seeing the guys ad everyone inside already.

"Kendall, you could do this. Everything will be fine soon after this."Jo told Kendall as they arrived at the pizza place.

"I'm worried about if something like that happens again then we can't repair it."Kendall said as he took off his hockey shirt and replaced with a new one while Jo hopped in the backseat to change.

"Don't worry Kendall. Everything will be fine."Jo gave Kendall a kiss and walked into the pizza shop.

"Hey guys."Kendall said as he hugged the Gus and the girls. They did the same thing.

"Hey we just ordered a medium pizza and some wings. We didn't know if you liked the same thing."Kendall nodded and went to order for him and Jo.

"Here baby. I got your favorite."Kendall said as he handed Jo the cup and smiled at her.

"We have a lot to talk about don't we."Logan said as everyone nodded.

"Kendall,I'm sorry for the argument 5 years ago. I was being really selfish and should've knew your limit."James started the conservation off.

"I should've never told you that we didn't need you.I was being mean."Logan said.

"I'm sorry Kendall that I brought up that record deal with Hawk. I was just thinking of the moment when James took it for a bit. I thought you were going to do the same thing."Carlos exclaimed.

"Guys I'm sorry. I should've just let James be James with his questions. We should've just talked before everything turned into five years of not talking. James I forgive you for pushing me past my limit but what can I say your always going to be James. Logan, I forgive you for what you said. Carlos I forgive you. I can't be mad, I was selfish and should've told you guys about it and that I never took it. I knew you guys needed me, I was the leader, I needed to be there for you guys. But I turned my back when you guys needed me."Kendall explained. The girls were touched by the guys apologizing, it made them cry a little which the guys looked at them weird.

"Your apologizes were so sweet."Lucy said.

"Since when was Lucy Stone a crier. "Kendall joked while the guys laughed.

"So is everyone good here because I want to eat."Jo joked as everyone started to grub on the pizza.

"It wasn't that bad."Jo whisper into Kendall's ear.

"It was exactly like a family reunion."Kendall whispered.

* * *

Don't worry there's still more chapter to come. Hope everyone liked.I thought of a different version for this chapter but decided not to use it. Anyways hope your Holidays were great.


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall was spending his last days offs with Jackson. Since it was just them for the day, Kendall decided to go to the rink and the arcade would do it. But today the rink was closed for filming today.

'That's thought. The owner gave him a heads up events like this. He drove back onto the Hollywood streets and went to the arcade with his son. Mostly likely they would go visit Jo or go to the recording studio afterwards to kill time. When they entered the arcade, Kendall saw that Kate was there with Lucy.

"Hey guys."Kendall greeted.

"Kendall. Hey Jackson."The girls greeted as they were in the middle of an air hockey game. Once the game finished, Kendall have Jackson some money to go play game while he talked to the girls.

"So big brother, when is Jackson going to meet the guys?"Katie asked. Kendall was not surprised she knew what happened.

"I might've told Katie."Lucy says as Kendall nods.

"I don't know. I can't get into contact with the guys. We never gave each other our numbers."Kendall says before Lucy grabs his phone and programs the guys numbers.

"There. Now you do. It be best if you did something on the weekend since that's when were all off."Lucy said. Katie nodded.

"I'll even go and so will mom."Katie stated. Kendall agreed to it.

"I'll let you guys know."Kendall says before the girls leave the arcade. Kendall plays a few more games with Jackson before they go to the recording studio.

* * *

Camille and Jo just got done with filming when Kendall texted Jo

To:Jo

From:Kendall

So I was talking with Lucy and Katie at the arcade and I was thinking maybe on Sunday we can have the guys come over and meet Jackson.

Jo was surprised that he was thinking about this. But she was in love with this idea.

To:Kendall

From:Jo

Sounds like a plan to me. Did you call the guys?

In an instant Kendall replied back.

To:Jo

Just called them. Camille and Lucy are coming too. So Is my mom and Katie. I'll text you later. I'm writing a song.

Jo smiled at the text message. Camille knew why she smiling. Let's hope it stays that way.

* * *

On Sunday, Kendall,Jo, and Jackson were at the store getting whatever they needed to bbq. Once they got back,they only had an hour before the guys,Katie, and his mom would arrive. Kendall was prepping all of the meat before he started bbq but Jackson kept bugging him.

"Jackson, I don't know what you want. You can't keep tapping me. I have food to prep before our guests come."Kendall told his son.

"Daddy, I can't reach the vegetable in the fridge."Jackson said. Kendall nodded and grabbed the vegetable tray out the fridge.

"I'll let you snack on this until everyone comes."Kendall said as he placed his son at the table with his food and resumed what he was doing. Kendall didn't even realize Jackson went outside in the back until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it."Jo called out from the back where Jackson was playing and ran inside.

"Hey guys."Jo greeted as everyone arrived. Jackson came running inside to see everybody.

"Hi Lucy, ,Katie."Jackson said.

"Jackson, I want you to meet my best friends. This is James, Logan, and Carlos."Kendall said as he came out of the kitchen and waved to everyone.

"Hi James, Logan,carlos. I'm this many."Jackson said as he hold 4 fingers.

"Wow."Logan said as Jackson grabbed the guys and dragged them to his room.

"Well I guess he'll be occupied for awhile."Jo laughed as she started making side dishes with the girls's help while Kendall started the BBQ.

* * *

James,Logan,and Carlos were in Jackson's room beofre Kendall came to check on them.

"Jackson, why don't you play outside while me and the guys watch you."Kendall said beofre Jackson ran out the room.

"He acts just like you."Logan points out beofre they all walk out the back door.

"I know. I just can't believe it's been four years since he was born."Kendall said beofre James speaks up.

"I always thought when Jo posted him, he was a child of a friend."James said.

"Most people thought that. But eventually we told everyone."Kendall says as reaches in the ice chest to grab a beer for the guys and him

"Well we have lot to catch up on."Carlos says.

* * *

This chapter is a little shorter but I'm thinking the next few chapters would a flashback and somehow leads up the present.


	7. Chapter 7

_Logan had moved out a month after Kendall had left. Katie wasn't talking to the boys once she heard what happened with the guys. But mama knight somehow knew Katie needed the boys. Logan needed to follow his dreams and that's what he did. The money he made from being in the band had helped him out a lot and got himself an apartment only for Camille to move in with him. Those four years for Logan were the best for him. But nothing was the same. He and Camille knew they couldn't get serious or do anything with their relationship because of their schedules. Logan knew his argument with Kendall was never forgotten. He regretted everyday and knew nothing would be the same. _

* * *

_Carlos had stood with Mama knight and Katie in the apartment. Carlos didn't have anything he was set out to do. Besides, who was going to make him fish sticks on fridays. Carlos and Katie Usually hung out since Logan moved out and James was going to move out pretty soon. That's when the idea hit Katie. Carlos is getting hurt or doing something stupid 24/7. He could be a stuntman. Sure there was training involved but perfect for Carlos. Once Carlos heard of the idea, it seemed perfect for him. But maybe that's not what he wanted to do. He never told anyone his dream. _

* * *

_James was upset about everything after Kendall left. James of course being James had to argue about every little thing with the guys. That's when they all knew they needed Kendall. But he wasn't there when they needed him the most. So James knew he would have to follow his dream of becoming a model since a singer wouldn't be right. Somehow him and Lucy became a thing while he was doing all of this. Just like Camille and Logan they had moved in together and relied on each other for anything. It's like they were made for each other._

* * *

_As for Kendall, he left and stayed with Jo for the time being. At first he thought she wouldn't help but knew there was a reason why she was so cool with this._

"_I'm pregnant." Kendall heard from her. It probably made his day better since his day was bad. Kendall was going to be a dad, the best thing to happen in his life. Jo helped disguised Kendall so they could leave the palmwoods without anyone noticing Kendall. According to Kendall, nobody knew where he left to and didn't want everyone to bombard him or someone telling the guys and it spread around. They snuck out of the palmwoods so they could look for a house for their family. They found the most perfect one in Hollywood. 8 ½ months later Jackson James Knight was born at 7.5pounds, 10 ounces on January 19th, 2016. After Jackson was born, well a little bit before he was born, Kendall was signed to the Los Angeles Kings hockey team. When Kendall wasn't playing, he was taking care of Jackson or he was making music. But no matter what Jo and Jackson came first and would always be first._

* * *

"I really don't want to get into an argument like that again,"Logan said. The guys agreed by nodding their heads.

"I'm really surprised Gustavo and Kelly are coming,"Kendall said.

"I haven't heard from them since 5 years ago."James said.

"It's just like old times.''Carlos said which made everyone smile.

"Back when everything was so easy."Kendall said and the doorbell rang. Kelly and Gustavo were here. Now it was officially a reunion.

"Kelly, Gustavo, it's nice to see you guys again."Jo greeted them as she welcomed them inside.

"Haven't seen you guys in so long. I missed you."Kelly said as she put her jacket on a chair.

"You guys remember Camille and Lucy. The guys are outside in the back. Go say hi."Jo said as she showed them to the backyard will guys were watching Carlos and Jackson on the trampoline,

"Jackson, come here."Jo called out as her son came running.

"Gustavo, Kelly, meet Jackson. He's mine and Kendall's son. Jackson, this is daddy's old boss and his assistant."Jo introduced.

"Hi, I'm Jackson and I'm this many."Holding up four fingers and running back to the trampoline.

"I'm not going to lie. I missed you dogs and everybody else,"Gustavo said.

"It's good having us back together."Logan said as he hugged Camille.

"So Gustavo, Kelly how'd you guys get into each other?"James asked.

_Kelly was in the store, shopping for her and her boyfriend when she saw Gustavo. The one who had given her an amazing opportunity to work with Big Time Rush. They talked for a little and gave Jo a call. She still kept in contact with Jo and invited the over._

"I'm just glad we're here together."Kelly said as she gave the boys a hug and sat down and ate some BBQ as a family once again.

* * *

Instead of making their flashback multiple chapters, I just put all into one. Stay tuned for the next chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall was trying to make this night so perfect that his beautiful girlfriend of four years would never forget it. Kendall knight was planning on proposing to Jo Taylor at the Palmwoods Hotel where they met for the very first time. Kendall was talking with Mr Bitters to make sure there would be nothing to ruin the moment. The only problem was he had nobody to take care of Jackson. His mom and Katie were going back to Minnesota. And he didn't know how he felt if the guys watched his son. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they watched him. Jo did want him to bond with the guys. And that's when he called up Logan.

Logan was getting home from a long day from work when his phone started to go off. Kendall was calling him.

L: Hey Kendall

K: Hey Logan. Listen I want Jackson to know you guys. So how would you like to watch him on Saturday night?

L: Sure. Let me know what time and I can be there

Kendall said his goodbyes and the call ended.

All he needed now was to play it off when he was with Jo.

—-

Jo knew something was up. Kendall always went in the other room when Jo came home or came in the ame room, he would leave and make sure she couldn't hear him. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Kendall, is something going on?"Jo asked which surprised Kendall.

"Why would you think that? Do you think I'm cheating?"Kendall questioned her.

"You keep going into the room when I'm around. Something has to be happening because why else Kendall. Am I not good enough for you?"Jo exclaimed.

"Jo, you know I love you. I would never do anything to hurt know everything I've done in this past five years was for us. I'm not wanting to jeopardize our family. I don't want Jackson to grow up without a father if we separate. I don't want him growing up like me."Kendall told her.

"Kendall, I'm not trying to accuse you of anything. I just want to know why you been so secretive from me?"She asked more calmly.

"I can't tell because it's a surprise. Now dress in something comfortable on Saturday. I love you. I'll see you and Jackson after the studio."Kendall said as he grabbed his bag and left. Jo knew Kendall wasn't going to the studio. She had to find out.

—

Kendall stopped by the studio to find Dustin there.

"Dustin, I need a favor. Tell Jo if she comes by I'm out buying new equipment for the studio. She can't find out."Dustin nodded and didn't question him and Kendall took off.

Kendall drove to the palmwoods so he could finalize his plan and have Bitters okay.

"Kendall, what can I do for ya?"Bitters asked.

"The pool area will be free on Saturday night."Kendall asked or demanded.

"I already made a notice the pool will be cleaned Saturday and nobody must enter until Sunday. And no bonfire because we're having the pits clean. Pool is all yours."Bitters said.

"Thanks. I'll see you on Saturday."And Kendall left to go make sure everything else was in plan.

Meanwhile, Jo dropped Jackson off at Lucy's while she went to "run errands''. Jo really was going to drop by the studio and find what Kendall was up to.

"Dustin, how are you doing?"Jo asked as she walked into the studio to find Kendall was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Jo. I've been good. I'm trying to find a beat for this song me and Kendall were working on."Dustin said. Jo knew something was off right away.

"Dustin, I know you're lying for Kendall."Jo blurted.

"Jo, I'm being serious. I've been working on this while Kendall went to go buy a new audio interface and studio monitors. He hasn't been gone that long."Dustin said.

"Okay. Tell Kendall I'll see him later. I'm going to run errands."Dustin waited for Jo to leave and all Kendall.

K:Dustin, what's up?

J:I'm going to Venmo you money to go get. Audio interface and studio interface. I lied to Jo and said that's what you were doing.

K:Thanks for the heads up.

Kendall left the catering place and went to a music store to go buy whatever Dustin said so nothing was obvious to Jo. Luckily for him, this was Gutavo's music shop.

"Dog, what are you doing here?"Gustavo asked as he saw Kendall walk in.

"I'm trying to plan a surprise proposal for jo she thinks I'm buying stuff for the studio. I need help."Gustavo idmealtu charged all the items Kendall was supposed to buy and that's when Jo walked in.

"Jo, what are you doing here?"Kendall asked as Gustavo was printing a receipt as quickly as possible.

"I dropped Jackson off with Lucy. I have errands to run but Dustin said you were buying stuff for the studio. I just wanted to see you."Jo Half lied. Dropping Jackson off was right but everything else was a lie.

"Here's your receipt. Hi Jo."Gustavo said as he helped out Kendall.

"Well, I'll see you at home later Kendall."Jo gave him a kiss and left. Jo still knew something was up.

—

Kendall headed to the jewelry store to pick up the ring after his encounter with Jo. Kendall needed this last thing to be perfect and everything would be ready for Saturday.

"How can i help you sir?"The clerk asked as Kendall walked up to the counter.

"I'm here to pick up a ring I ordered. It should be under Kendall Knight."Kendall said.

"Let me go get that for you, ."the clerk said as she went to the back room.

"Here you go Mr. Knight. "It was a beautiful silver ring with a small diamond on top.

"Thank you."Kendall said as he paid and left to go home. Everything was to plan.


	9. Chapter 9

It was now Saturday and everything seemed to be going to plan. Jo was filming for half the day as she had to reshoot a scene she did the day before. Kendall got Jackson ready for the day as he would be spending half with him and the rest with Logan.

"Daddy, why does Logan have to watch me tonight?"Jackson asked.

"Me and your mom are going to spend some time together so I figured you and Logan can hang out? Maybe Aunt Camille would be there."Kendall said as Jackson smiled.

Kendall had got his clues all set and ready for Jo to follow before Camille arrived to help with Jo.

"If Jo asks where I am, tell her I called you to watch Jackson, I had to run a few errands and let her find the clues. I already have Lucy and Katie's help as they are nearby at the other locations I set clues for her."Kendall said as he grabbed his stuff off the counter.

"Logan is on his way to watch Jackson so you can drive Jo to her secret location. Anyways thank you Camille."Kendall shouted as he rushed out the door.

* * *

As Jo arrived at the house, she was surprised and curious to see Camille and Logan's cars there.

"Camille. Logan, what are you guys doing here?"Jo asked.

"Kendall had to run a few errands and called us to watch Jackson."Camille answered for both of them.

"Okay well I'm going to take a shower and change then."Jo walked into her room, putting her phone on her nightstand, not paying attention to the note Kendall had left. Once showered and changed she picked up her phone when noticing the clue he left.

'_My beautiful girlfriend of 8 years. Camille, Lucy, and Katie all waking for you. Camille knows this spot is where we had our first official date._

"Camille, what's this about?"Jo asked. Camille kissed Logan on the cheek, grabbed Jo's coat and shoes and dragged her out to the car.

"Where are we going?"Jo asked but Camille kept quiet until they arrived at the Palmwoods park where Jo had found another clue taped to a frisbee.

'_Remember that one spot where this crazy girl kept throwing every one's phones when trying to talk to you until Camille got you on the phone.'_

Jo followed Camille back to the car where they drove to the beach where Jo found the next clue on a beach blanket.

'_You're my worldwide girl.'_

_They went to the airport where there was pineapple with a note sticking to it. _

'_Go have a relaxed time where you'll get another clue.'_

Camille had checked Jo into the Spa that Kendall prepaid for her. Kendall made sure Jo was to get a massage and her nails done where Lucy was going to be waiting for her.

* * *

Once Lucy had showed up to the spa, she had whispered something to the nail lady who was working on Jo's nails,which left Jo a little curious.

" , we had a note dropped off for you."The spa receptionist said as she put the note on the table.

"Lucy, can you flip this over me?"Jo asked.

"Here you go."Lucy showed her the clue.

_'Didn't want you running around all over town. Hope your body is relaxed and ready for a blue smoothie.'_

After her nails dried. Lucy had driven Jo to the smoothie stand near the palmwoods where the server had a blue smoothie and a note for Jo when she arrived.

"Here , some had dropped this off for you."He said as he gave Jo the note and the drink., there's going to be plenty of trouble down the _'Go to where we shot the boyfriend music video'_

Lucy had driven to the carnival that was happening and took her onto the ferris wheel where Kendall had somehow left another note.

_'Almost there. Soon, we'll kiss and tell.'_

The clues were getting easier and easier as they went one as Lucy had dropped Jo off in front so she can join Katie now. Katie gave her an old kiss and tell ticket with her clue.

_'Where did we first meet?'_

* * *

As arriving at the palmwoods,Katie had blindfolded Jo and walked her to the pool where Kendall was waiting with a rose in his hand.

"Hello, beautiful."Kendall said as he took the blindfold off and sat her down at the table.

"Kendall, this is amazing."Jo sat as she looked at everything he put together.

"I'm hoping it's amazing just like the day you had."Kendall said as they started to eat dinner. As Jo was not paying attention, Kendall got on his knee.

"Jo, we have a lot of amazing memories that I want to create more with you. We've been through alot as our family will grow. Our love will grow even bigger as I ask this. Will you marry me?"Kendall asked.

"Yes."Jo cried-screamed into joy.

* * *

So Jo and Kendall are now engaged. And don't worry there's going to be plenty of trouble down the road in the future for everyone. Until then.


	10. Chapter 10

Once returning back to their house, the happily engaged couple saw Jackson and all of their friends asleep in the living room. But how their friends got there if they weren't there earlier is something for them to deal with in the morning. Jo grabbed a blanket and threw it over everyone while Kendall picked Jackson up quietly and went to put him in his own bed.

"How did I end up with such an amazing Fiancé like you?" Jo asked.

"The same way you ended with an amazing son. And the same way we ended up with crazy amazing friends." Kendall answered as they laid in bed.

"I love you Kendall Knight and I hope you never forget it." Jo whispered to him as they went to sleep.

"I love you too, Jo Knight." Already getting used to they'll be together forever changing her last name to his.

* * *

Jo was woken up to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen that she woke Kendall up.

"Go back to bed."Kendall mumbled.

"Kendall, who's making breakfast?"Jo asked as she hit Kendall with a pillow.

"It's probably one of the guys. The guys.'Kendall exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.

"What's all of this?"Jo asked, leaning on Kendall.

"We decided to make the happily engaged couple breakfast and thank you for letting us sleep in your living room."James told them.

"Well thank you guys."Jo said as she and Kendall sat down at the table.

"But we still don't know how you all ended up here if it was just Camille and Logan here?"Kendall questioned.

"Well after we brought Jo to where you told us to, we decided to hangout and somehow fell asleep in your living room."Lucy chuckled.

"And Jackson had fun hanging out with us."Logan added, looking over at Jackson playing on his IPad.

"Well all that matter is Jackson finally got to know you guys."Jo said, smiling at Kendall, knowing he did good.

* * *

After eating breakfast, everyone had left the couple alone with Jackson. Kendall had cleared his schedule up until tonight for his concert. Jo had invited all of their friends along and Jackson was going with for the night.

"So, we have until 5 for your rehearsal concert so what do you want to do?"Jo asked Kendall.

"I don't know. Let's leave it up to Jackson here to decide."Kendall said, catching his son's attention.

"Picnic and park."Jackson exclaimed as he ran to his room to get ready.

Kendall and Jo got everything ready for their picnic as Jackson was asking when they could go making the young parents laugh and left for the park.

"Jackson,help mommy spread the blanket while I get everything out the car."Kendall told Jackson, getting Jackson's ball and the food out of the car. Kendall grabbed everything and was about to lock the car when he saw a note on the car.

'_Everyone is going solo.'-X_

Kendall was left confused but crumpled the paper into his pocket and walked to his family for their picnic.

"Hey what took so long?"Jo asked.

"I couldn't find the keys when i set them down. Don't worry I have them."Kendall knew lying was better than telling Jo the note he found.

'_So what if his friends wanted to start their career back up in music again. He's proud of them._'Kendall thought to himself as he ate lunch with his family.

"Can I go play now?"Jackson asked as he finished his food quickly.

"Yeah just stay where we can see you."Jo answered as they cleaned everything up.

"So when are we going to plan the wedding?"Jo asked.

"We can start whenever you want. It's your day and I want it to be special just for you."Kendall said as Jackson kicked the ball over to them for a little bit before getting back for Kendall's concert.

* * *

Once arriving at the venue, Jo went to surprise Kendall backstage before it was time for him to perform.

"Guess who."Jo said, covering her fiancé's eyes.

"Hi baby."Kendall said.

"Where's everyone else?"He asked once his eyes were uncovered.

"They are in their seats. I came to see my amazing fiancé before he performs."Jo said.

"Oh really? Do I know this person?"Kendall said, playing stupid.

"Yeah. He's tall, blond, and a handsome guy who's sitting in front of me."Jo said, leaning in to give him a kiss before being interrupted by Dustin.

"Sorry for interrupting but Kendall it's time. Congratulations by the way."Dustin said before walking away.

"I told him about the engagement. I promise after the concert, we will resume this."Kendall said, rushing off with his guitar on stage and Jo rushing to find her friends in their seats.

"What's up guys. I'm Kendall."Kendall said.

"I'm Dustin."Dustin said.

"And we're Heffron Drive."They said in unison before one way ticket started playing.

* * *

So a short chapter here but there's drama coming up soon in the next chapters. Let me know if you have any ideas. Until then, stay safe.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days after Kendall's concert was busy for the Knight family. Jackson had school and sports practice almost everyday. Kendall was taking care of Jackson, in the studio or helping with the wedding while Jo filmed. Jo on the other hand was busy with a few things. She had her show to film when she was scheduled to film. She also had to take care of Jackson between that time. But she was trying to hide her sickness away from everyone so nobody knew her secret. She was pregnant.

"Jo, I have to go record a song at the studio for a little bit. Can you pick up Jackson after practice today?"Kendall asked.

"Yeah but don't forget I also have to go try on dresses with Camille, Lucy and Alexa today."Jo told him before giving a kiss.

"Okay if you have to drop him off at the studio or with one of the guys. I love you."He said.

"Love you too. Be safe."Jo said be hearing Kendall close the door.

Jo grabbed her stuff and left to go meet her friends at the bridal shop.

"Hey guys."Jo said, seeing Camille, Alexa and Lucy were there already.

"So you ready to tty on your dress that will lead you to the best day ever.''Camille joked.

"Don't forget to look at bridesmaid dresses for you guys."Jo told them.

After looking at a few dresses for Jo, they grabbed a few dresses for her to try on.

"I think this is the one."It was a beautiful a-line dress, the neck was laced along with sleeves.

"Perfect. Now we have to find bridesmaid dresses and then we're all going to lunch."Lucy said before dragging practically all the girls towards more dresses to look at. While looking at dresses, Jo kept excusing herself from the girls to go find a nearby trashcan to throw up in. Once everyone had paid for their dresses, they went to a cafe down the street.

"Okay spill it."Alexa said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."Jo said, practically lying through her teeth.

"You keep throwing up when at the store. Something has to be up."Camille said, the two other girls agreeing.

"You guys can't tell the guys or Kendall. Not even Jackson. Nobody knows I'm pregnant."Jo told them.

"Congrats."They said in unison.

"So you guys promise you won't tell anybody?"Everyone nods and smiles at the soon to be mother.

* * *

"I'm wearing black on black, black on black again." Kendall finished singing into microphones before taking his headphones off.

"Alright we'll take a break before we start on the chorus." Kendall nodded and checked his phone to see a message from an unknown number.

Kendall it's me your dad. I know it's been a long time since I contacted you but I was in LA and wondering if you wanted to catch up. I understand if you're still mad at me but let me know son - your father.

Kendall didn't know what to think. His father was a loving caring father who taught him how to play hockey before the affair happened. Once his father had left, Jennifer got an extra job to support her and her kids. Once Kendall was old enough, he got a part time job at the local supermarket and had to make time to see his friends and be with his family which worked out in the end.

"Kendall are you okay dude?" Dustin asked, snapping Kendall back into reality.

"Yeah let's keep going with this song." Kendall told him as he put his phone down, threw his headphones on and started to work on the chorus.

After working on the song for another hour, Kendall told Dustin he'll see him tomorrow and went to talk To about his dad.

* * *

"Dad your home." Jackson said as he went up to Kendall once he opened the door.

"Hey buddy. Where's your mom?" Kendall asked.

"In the kitchen." Jackson answered as he dragged Kendall to the kitchen.

"Mom, dad's home." Jackson said.

"Hey Jackson give me and your mom a few minutes to talk and then me and you can play video games." Kendall told him. Jackson nodded and ran off to his room.

"So how was the studio?" Jo asked.

"Fine. I got a text from my father." Kendall told her.

"Your father? I thought he wasn't in your life?" Jo questioned.

"He's not but he somehow texted me and wants to catch up." Kendall explained.

"Have you texted him back?" Jo asked.

"No I didn't." Kendall answered.

"Well instead of responding right now call your mom and Katie and see what they think." Jo told him.

"How did I get such a smart, beautiful fiancée?" Kendall chuckled.

"I don't know you're the one who chased after me. Now call your mom and sister and watch Jackson play his game." Jo said as she made her way upstairs.

J: Hello

K: Hey mom is Katie around too?

J: She's right here. Your on speaker phone

K: Mom, Katie dad contacted me today

Katie and Jennifer: What did he want

K: He wants to catch up with me here in LA and before you guys ask I haven' responded to him. I didn't know what you guys would think

J: Kendall I have no problem with it. It's your life. You can talk to him if you want.

K: Katie?

Katie: Let me go with you.

K: Are you sure you want to?

Katie: He's my dad too. I might not remember him much but yeah I want to go.

J: I'll allow it. Promise me you'll both be careful

Katie and Kendall: We promise

K: I love you mom, love you Katie

Jennifer and Katie: Love you too Kendall. Bye

At least he knew what would come in the future.

* * *

So Kendall's dad is in the picture. And for Kendall's dad, I looked on google what happened to their dad and according to Kendall Schmidt and Challen Cates, Mr. Knight was a hockey player and had an affair who disappeared and producer thought it was upsetting for the audience and cut it out. So at least you guys know where i got that idea from. Until then, please be safe.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Kendall picked up Katie to go meet with their father.

"Promise me if anything goes wrong, you'll bring Katie straight home."Jennifer told her son.

"Yes mom. I won't let anything happen. I promise I'll bring Katie back afterwards."Kendall said, kissing his mother on the cheek, Katie following.

"Are you ready to see. Dad after all these years, baby sister?"Kendall asked as they pulled in to the pizza parlor.

"Yeah. I hope he remembers us."Katie said.

"Don't worry he should."Kendall texted his dad saying he was there with Katie.

A few seconds later he texted back.

_Ok I'm sitting in the back. I ordered a pizza. Pepperoni with beef. -Father_

Kendall and Katie walked into the parlor and saw their dad and his new family waiting for them at the table.

"Kendall, Katie I want you guys to meet my wife and daughter."Morgan, their father, said.

"Guys this is Kendall and Katie. Kendall, Katie this is Stacy and Kenzie."Kenzie was way younger than Katie like 8 years younger.

"Nice to meet you."Katie and Kendall said in unison as Stacy and Kenzie said the same in return.

"So kids how's life been?"Morgan asked.

"Well I've applied to college since I've always wanted to managed people in Hollywood. If that doesn't work, I wanted to try to be an actor."Katie answered.

"I'm proud of you Katie but you don't have to been in the Hollywood life you know."He told her.

"And you Kendall?"Kendall looked up.

"I've been busy. I've been supporting mom and Katie in every way I can. If you haven't heard I'm in a band with my friends,Big Time Rush, and we split up and now I have a different band, Heffron Drive, and I'm playing for Los Angeles Kings."Kendall told him.

"No girlfriend or anything."Kendall didn't want to tell his dad about Jo and Jackson.

"We're not public about our relationship."Kendall's dad nodded. For the rest of the time, they talked about how their dad was doing and enjoying pizza until Kendall and Katie had to leave.

"Thanks for catching up Katie, Kendall. I hope we can do this again."Morgan told them.

"Hopefully dad. Nice meeting you guys."Kendall said as Katie smiled back and got into the car.

"Well that wasn't as awkward as I thought."Kendall said.

"It was actually nice seeing dad after all these years. Maybe we can see him more,"Katie said.

"Yeah maybe."Kendall said, quietly, as he drove back to drop Katie off.

* * *

Jo was spending the day with Jackson and gave him the choice to pick what they do. Jackson chose to go to Santa Monica Pier for the day and Jo knew she had to be careful since she was pregnant and if Jackson found out before Kendall there would be a chance he'd tell him.

"Alright Jackson, what do you want to do first?"Jo asked her son as they got their wristbands.

"Let's go on the roller coaster."And Jo knew she had to be careful because if she threw up afterwards, Jackson would find out something's up and he's pretty smart about when something's wrong.

"You ready mommy?"Jackson as the ride started to go forward.

"Yeah."Jo exclaimed.

As the ride went on, Jo was fighting the verge of throwing up and trying to hold it. Thankfully the ride attendant let her and Jackson out first and Jo grabbed their stuff and ran to the nearest trash can, Jackson catching up with her.

"Mom, are you okay?"Jackson asked as Jo grabbed a tissue from her purse to wipe her mouth and popped a piece of gum in.

"Yeah."Jo answered.

"Are you sure?"Jackson questioned.

"Yes. I guess I can't go on some rides cause they make me feel weird so you okay going on some by yourself."Jo explained to him.

"Yeah."Jo smiled and walked with him to the next ride and that continued until lunch came around and afterwards Jo let Jackson play a few of the games. The day was probably the sweetest day ever and now she'll be able to have these days with the baby on the way.

* * *

Once Kendall arrived back from his visit with his dad and 'new family', Jackson ran out of his room to get him.

"Dad, I won so many prizes today."Jackson said as he told Kendall about their visit to the pier.

"That sounds like you had a fun day, didn't you?"Kendall said.

"Yeah but mommy got sick after the ride we went on."Jackson told his father.

"Really? Is she okay?"Kendall asked.

"She was afterwards but I think she got sick once we got home."Jackson answered.

"How 'bout you get one of your board games ready for us to play while I check on your mom?"Jackson nodded as Kendall went to find Jo in the restroom.

"Hello my beautiful fiancée."Kendall greeted her before she ran back to pike her guts out.

"Hey you."Jo answered, cleaning her mouth.

"So Jackson said you got sick after a ride and sick once you got home. Is everything alright?"He questioned.

"Everything is okay as long as baby Knight is,"She answered.

"You're pregnant!"Kendall exclaimed, hugging Jo in the tightest hug ever.

"How long have you known?"Kendall asked.

"Since I went shopping with the girls. Nobody knows but them. Not the guys, my parents, your parents, or even Jackson."Jo answered.

"Well since nobody knows yet, we'll surprise them. I can't believe Jackson is going to be a big brother."Kendall exclaimed. Jo chuckled as they walked to see Jackson setting up monopoly to play with. Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

Jo finally told Kendall about her being pregnant and Jackson will be surprised in either the next or chapter after that. Anyways, I hope you guys are being Safe. Until then.


End file.
